


Bibelot - Anniversary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1503]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's Tony and Gibbs' five year anniversary. Gibbs is especially excited. Why? Wood. Lots of wood. So much wood.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1503]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Bibelot - Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/12/2003 for the word [bibelot](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/12/bibelot).
> 
> bibelot[ bib-loh; French beebuh-loh ]  
> noun, plural bi·be·lots [bib-lohz; French beebuh-loh] .  
> a small object of curiosity, beauty, or rarity.
> 
> This is for Prompt 5 of the December 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/226636.html) which is a lovely picture similar to the below courtesy of rose_malmaison.

Gibbs watched Tony. Ever since he’d first met one, Anthony DiNozzo, as a cop in Baltimore; he’d been unnaturally aware of him. Gibbs thought it might have been the smile, well that and the competence.

He remembered the cop yelling something about tube socks as he tackled him and Gibbs had been hard pressed not to smile himself as it was such an odd thing to say. He’d kept the smile off his face, because he was undercover, and let the guy bring him in before grinning at him and pointing out that he’d just made Gibbs' job easier. As he’d expected the guy was good natured about being used. 

What he hadn’t expected was for his partner to be part of the money laundering that he was investigating. Well that they were investigating really. Even more than that he’d been impressed with how Tony handled finding out that he had a dirty partner. 

Gibbs hadn’t been able to leave the guy floundering. There was just something about him that drew Gibbs in. Maybe it was his smile. Gibbs didn’t know. Instead, he simply offered DiNozzo a way out, a way to leave the situation and not get screwed over by making the right choice.

That set the tone for his relationship with the man, however. Gibbs constantly watched smiles flit across Tony’s face and every time he was taken aback by how easily they came to the younger man. Gibbs had never smiled that easily, but even if he had been one to smile often he never would have been able to smile in some of the situations Tony frequently found himself in.

Gibbs sometimes dismayed over Tony’s ability to find trouble. However, despite the bleakness of a situation, Tony would still be smiling. The man smiled like most people breathed.

At first, Gibbs had thought that Tony was straight. He’d seen that flirtatious smile come out around nearly every female, but then Gibbs noticed that it rarely went all the way to the eyes. That’s when he first grew suspicious that Tony wasn’t actually as into women as he appeared. 

Now, Gibbs knew better. He’d finally dropped enough hints that he was interested in Tony that Tony had decided to take a chance. That was over 4 years ago. 

Their fifth year anniversary was coming up and Gibbs wanted to do something special. After all, this year’s traditional anniversary gift was perfect for him. Gibbs couldn’t wait to give Tony lots of wood. He’d have to make sure to include multiple varieties.

Morning wood would definitely be making an appearance in the gift list, but Gibbs wanted to do something else too. He already had a big furniture item planned. He’d been working on that gift secretly for a while, but even that didn’t feel like enough to Gibbs. 

Tony was special and this was a special anniversary. Gibbs didn’t care about the silver and gold and platinum or whatever other anniversaries there were. The wood anniversary would always be far superior in his mind. 

On top of that, Gibbs knew that Tony loved his wood. Gibbs wanted to make sure that he had at least one bibelot suiting to Tony’s personality. Really though, he just wanted to see how many different woods he could present to Tony on their wood anniversary.

He was also considering booking a cabin in the woods to invoke yet another meaning of the word. He’d been planning for this anniversary for more years than Tony and him had been dating. He’d wanted to do something for Shannon and his fifth anniversary, but he hadn’t been able to because he’d been deployed. 

He’d sent letters to Shannon of what he would have done if he was there, but it wasn’t the same in the slightest. He’d planned to essentially start over and give her what she deserved for each of the anniversaries that he’d missed, but she died before that could happen. Still he’d listed his ideas and made plans for how he could actually fulfill each one. 

Every time he married after Shannon, he hoped to get to the fifth anniversary, but it never happened. Tony was the first one besides Shannon who had been willing to put up with him long enough to make it to the special wood anniversary. All the plans that Gibbs had made over the years could finally be brought to fruition. 

The day before their anniversary, Gibbs spirited Tony away after work. He’d wanted it to be a surprise, so he’d packed a bag for his lover and scheduled the next couple of days off without telling him. Gibbs had quietly sent an email to the rest of the team to let them know that Tony and Gibbs would be unavailable for a couple of days and given them instructions for what to do while their team leads were gone if they didn’t want to take vacation themselves.

“What’s going on Gibbs?”

“You’ll see.”

Tony shot Gibbs a look filled with suspicion. “Is there a case?”

“No case.”

“Why are we heading away from DC then? We have work tomorrow.”

“Not anymore, we don’t.”

“What did you do?” Tony narrowed his eyes at Gibbs.

Gibbs wasn’t worried, however. “You’ll see,” he said again.

Tony huffed and turned his attention back to the scenery. It was obvious that Gibbs wasn’t going to tell him anything more, but that was ok. Tony could figure it out. 

As he watched the road, he realized that they were getting closer to Gibbs’ cabin. “Are we going to the cabin?”

“Yep.”

“Why? And why don’t we have work tomorrow?”

“You forgot?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow challengingly. He’d always thought Tony would be the kind of guy to remember dates.

Tony stared at Gibbs, his eyes losing focus as he concentrated on what Gibbs could be talking about. “Wait. This is for our anniversary isn’t it?”

Gibbs nodded, a slight smile making its way across his face.

“That’s why we have tomorrow off. How did you let the team know without telling me?”

“I have my ways.” Gibbs wasn’t about to tell Tony that he was fully capable of using email to send instructions to their two junior agents. A guy had to have some secrets, after all.

“So what are we doing?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

“But Gibbs,” Tony pouted, sending the puppy dog eyes in hopes that Gibbs would give him a hint about what he had planned.

Gibbs didn’t say anything. He just pulled the car into the parking spot and led Tony into the cabin. 

“Wha? Gibbs, what is this?” Tony stared in shock at the cabin. He’d never seen it like this before. 

From one corner to the other the entire room was decorated with wood, not like just plain wood boards either. There was an entire set of miniature wooden dogs in one corner. Another corner held a set of miniature wooden instruments. 

Really there were too many wooden figurines, furniture, etc to count. Not only were there various sizes, from miniature to a large coffee table, but also a number of different woods had clearly been used to make the pieces. Tony wasn’t as good with his wood as Gibbs was, but he recognized oak, walnut, and cherry at a minimum hidden amongst the hundreds of pieces currently on display in the cabin.

Tony turned back to Gibbs with a wide grin stretching across his face. Gibbs loved that grin. It was the smile that he always got when he’d done good. If Tony didn’t have that smile, Gibbs knew he was in trouble. 

As the saying goes, “A smile is a curve that sets everything straight.” Just because Tony and him were both curved didn’t mean that Tony’s smile didn’t still set him straight, in more ways than one if Gibbs was being honest. Feeling proud of himself for evoking that smile, Gibbs offered his own rare grin, “It’s the wood anniversary, Tony.”

“How long have you been planning this? It must have taken you years to do all of this.”

“Well I had some help.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, indicating that he thought Gibbs was just being modest.

“I originally started planning this for Shannon. I wasn’t home for our five year anniversary, but she and Kelly died before I could implement it. I still had the ideas, though, and saved them away. Each time I married, I came up with new ideas I could do.”

“Wha? But how? This was clearly made with me in mind, not Shannon. I’m not worth this. I don’t have anything close to this for you.”

Gibbs shrugged dismissively. “You can go overboard for our tenth anniversary. This is the anniversary I’ve wanted to have for years.”

“Ok,” Tony drawled out, clearly thinking about what he could do to spoil Gibbs like this. 

“There’s more waiting for you back at the house. It was too big to all fit here.”

Tony’s eyes boggled at that. “What? You really didn’t need to do this.”

“I wanted to,” Gibbs stressed the word wanted to make it clear what he was saying and Tony’s mouth snapped shut.

“I can’t believe that you did all of this without me knowing.”

“Like I said I had help.” Gibbs grinned, “So wood fired steak for dinner?”

“Of course. You know I love your steak.”

“Don’t worry you’ll get some of that later.” Gibbs winked.

Tony chuckled.

“And don’t forget about the wood of the morning variety. What would a wood anniversary be without some of that?” Gibbs smirked, turning to start the steaks cooking.

Tony shook his head. He’d never expected this. He had no idea how he’d live up to this or top it for their tenth anniversary. Tony couldn’t help feeling like Gibbs had set an almost impossible standard with this. There was no doubt in Tony’s mind that this was going to be one of those anniversaries for the history books. If anyone found out about this, Gibbs and Tony would probably end up the lead stars in some romance novel because of how Gibbs had outdone himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
